


Seven Hearts Together

by VirusZeref



Series: Poly Young Justice [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Addition Character Tags Will Be Added, Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BDSM, BDSM Clubs, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Cock Rings, Comeplay, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Daddy Kink, Didlos, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Heavy BDSM, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Misuse of powers, Morning Cuddles, Multi, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overstimulation, Past Abuse, Past Brainwashing, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Post-Season/Series 01, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Praise Kink, Romance, Rope Bondage, The ships tags are basically the ships involved, This is inbetween the 5 year skip, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: It started with a simple mission: go undercover in a BDSM club and gather information on Penguin and his agenda.Then it turned into something else entirely.This is the story of a team of lovers in a BDSM lifestyle. With threats of the job, personal trauma(s) of the past. Can they stick together?





	1. Undercover Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I'm spiteful and petty at the fact Fifty Shades exists, so this is my way of saying 'Fuck you' to EL James and her toxic excuse for a BDSM romance story.
> 
> With that being said, I myself am not into the lifestyle but I have asked some friends who are and have done my research. With that said, I will try my best.
> 
> This story will have the following: The yj poly relationship (this is established from the beginning, though it doesn't seem that way), it will have its own twist of season two, there will be ups and downs as they ventured into the lifestyle of BDSM so please don't expect them to get it right from the get-go.
> 
> With this being said, enjoy the fic guys! I will try to update this as often as I can!

“...Run that by us again?”

 

Black Canary sighed and coughed slightly into her elbow. Leave it to Batman to give the awkward mission statement to her and leave quickly claiming to deal with a problem in Gotham. The blonde looked at Nightwing once more before speaking again, 

 

“As I stated before, we have been receiving reports of women and men alike being drugged and kidnapped in bars and clubs. The League has been lead to assume that Penguin is targeting young people for something, however from Batman’s intel we still don’t know what.” She paused and flipped a page of her notes before continuing, 

 

“Your mission is to enter undercover as a party in one of the clubs 10 miles out of Happy Harbor.”

 

Artemis fiddled with her bow before speaking, “And what type of club is this?”

 

Dinah looked at her with a deadpanned gaze, “A BDSM club.” She held up her hand to silence everyone’s gasps of shock and something of the line of disgust. Really? How much they all know about BDSM? She sighed and prayed that they didn’t read Fifty Shades and assumed that was how BDSM worked.

 

Jesus fucking Christ.

 

She continued, “Don’t base your assumptions about BDSM based on Fifty Shades it’s just an excuse to write a toxic relationship under the presumption that is BDSM, trust me I’m too tired to talk about all the problems work with those books. You all will decide who will be the leader in this mission but I’m going to give you the basics of BDSM. It stands for bondage, domination, sadism, and masochism, and it’s between two people or a party it can be a polygamous relationship or not. In this, there are many different types of kinks or things that make you aroused, I recommend researching the bare minimum to get yourselves by. In addition, there are Doms and Subs, the doms male, female, whatever are those who are the ones who call the shots, the Subs are the ones who  **_willingly_ ** submit themselves to the authority of the Dom/Dominant.”

 

Then there was silence with the team at levels of surprise at the content of the information, Superboy looked flustered, M’Gann let out small squeaks here and there, Kadalur had a poker face but if one looked closest, they could see that the corner of his lips was twitching. 

 

Wally’s and Dick’s reaction were ones that she didn’t expect. Wally looked a bit giddy and the former Boy Wonder’s face looked like he was thinking. Dinah had to let out a small chuckle at that, given that the two were already pretty active in their romantic and sexual lives.

 

“Well, let Zatanna know about this mission so you can all start preparing for it. You are dismissed,” Black Canary gives all a nod of her head before walking over to her section of the Mountain. She has a training session with herself to do.

 

The others stood there awkwardly not looking at each other before Artemis spoke, “So...who will be the Dom?”

 

M’Gann let out a small squeak in response to it, while Connor muttered something in the lines of ‘fuck this’ and started off in the direction of his room. Of course, Kadalur had to call back the clone so he can be around for the decision making. Wally shrugged in response, his fingers scooping out chips in the large bag is he was eating. 

 

“It appears that this is a discussion that requires...someone with experience in the matter,” Kadalur said.

 

“The only one who probably has experience with sort of thing is Dinah. And while it would be cool to see her in action, it would also be really fucking weird.” Wally retorted, his mouth full of chips. Artemis glared and elbowed him in the ribs. 

 

Connor shoved his hands into his pockets, “This mission is embarrassing! Why do we have to it, the League has people who are better than things like this.”

 

Kadalur nods his head in agreement, “Yes, this can be seen as embarrassing. However it comes with the job, sometimes we are required to venture into situations and things that we will not be comfortable it. And it’s up to our own judgment on how we react.” The Altanian sent the clone a smile, letting the other man's cheek dust a blush pink.

 

Dick coughed getting everyone’s attention, “Thanks Kaldur for the life lesson but we have approximately three days to prepare for this mission, and while everyone else was discussing the Dom situation, I looked up some information. There is a thing call a female Dom or Dominatrix.”

 

Artemis blinked before making an X with her arms, “If you think-”

 

“No one would want you as a Dominatrix if that is what you were thinking,” Wally scoffed, opening another bag of chips. The blonde threw another glare in his direction but put her arms down.

 

“It is a good idea though,” M’Gann spoke out. “Like if we have two people in charge of our group, it will be easier to communicate our findings. Eventually, someone will find it suspicious, and we can split the Plus I can link us all up telepathically too.”

 

“M’Gann may have a point, Dick,” Kaldur stated calmly.

 

“So you are all suggesting that I’m the Dom?”

 

“Yeah basically Rob, doesn’t take much brain power,” Wally snarked, munching on a chocolate bar. The former Boy Wonder squished the other’s cheeks before kissing his forehead, causing the redhead to blush. 

 

“So if everyone is comfortable, I can ask Zatanna if she will be the other Dom? She has had experience in the particular thing.”

 

Artemis raised an eyebrow, “Really? That explains the handcuffs I saw one time in her room.” M’Gann let out another squeak and flew out the mission area, most likely the kitchen to bake her embarrassments away. Eventually, Connor gravitated back towards his room, Artemis to the training room with Kaldur, leaving Dick with Wally in the mission center looking at the information given to them about their mission.

 

The undercover alias was sound with the event of the BDSM club that was coming up. Newcomers who were new to the lifestyle were being welcome in an event that experienced people created to ease newcomers into the lifestyle. There was a theme: In Chains.

 

(Which Dick can only imagine the visuals. He shuddered slightly at the thoughts of all his partners in them.)

 

In addition to that, there are rules but the rules were pretty straightforward:

 

  * ##### **Establish safe words before you start to play.**

  * ##### **Be polite – it seems a simple one but people often forget that the other people in the club are human beings and deserve this common courtesy.**

  * ##### **If you want to watch a scene, be discrete about it. Some clubs have a viewing area, others you will have to use your common sense.  If you can do so without interrupting the scene, ask if it’s ok with the people playing.**

  * ##### **Do not crowd the scene and stand too close**

  * ##### **Do not join in without permission**

  * ##### **Ask questions, they were ready to teach. This night was geared toward people like me and it was fun to have so many teachers telling us how things work.**

  * ##### **Do not touch yourself inappropriately**

  * ##### **Do not touch someone else without consent**

  * ##### **I wish it wasn’t necessary to point these things out but you’d be surprised what people will do.**



  * ##### **Don’t approach people just after they seem to have ended a scene. People need time to readjust to the real world and interruptions at this point are a real no no.  Good players will involve some level of mental and physical aftercare at the end of a scene and outsiders are not helpful during this.**

  * ##### **If you’re feeling brave enough to play, be respectful of the equipment**

  * ##### **If you want to play with someone, ask politely and don’t get upset/angry/arsey if someone declines.**

  * ##### **If someone asks you to play, don’t feel obliged if you’re not interested and politely say no. If you do want to, be risk aware and play consensually.**




“Damn there are a lot of rules.”

 

Dick chuckled, “Well, Walls judging on my research, the reason for most many rules is that if one is not careful you can harm someone physically, emotionally and mentally. Plus this is going to a one-time thing for us anyway.”

 

Oh, how the former Boy Wonder was wrong in his prediction.

 

__________________________

 

The next 48 hours were spent researching the club’s general areas i.e alleyways, emergency exits, the ventilation system, etc, looking up proper BDSM etiquette with the help of Zatanna of course. 

 

Here was the fun part, at least for Artemis and Zatanna.

 

Shopping for proper clothing.

 

In a normal bar setting, it would have been a lot simpler to wear something that was above their typical day to day civics wear. However, they have to make their cover seem as real as they can possibly make it. Thankfully due to Zatanna’s connections with one of the owners of a local store, they were able to get what they needed. Of course, during the course of their shopping, Artemis came across something that they all would rather forget.

 

Perhaps more than Failsafe.

 

“I don’t think I can look at the League in the eyes again.”

 

Wally blinked at that statement, curious to see what the blonde was referring to. The redhead walked over to where she was and peers over her shoulder. In front of Artemis were two shelves full of sex toys, but the thing that she was referring to was a row of specific toys:

 

Fashioned and branded as Justice League sex toys.

 

The speedster looked away, resisting the urge to run off to hurling to his heart’s content. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to laugh them or drown himself with bleach. The redhead looked again and quickly walked away.

 

He will take the bleach, please and thank you.

 

M’Gann had wanted to see, so Artemis shot her a quick telepathic image of Martain ManHunter dildo. The female alien turned a very bright red and had run off into one of the dressing rooms, claiming that she needed to try something on. 

 

Only to go back and actually pick something to try on.

 

Zatanna coughed in her hand to hide her smile, as Dick pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

 

“Dick, they have a Batman cock ring!”   
  
The former Boy Wonder already had his phone out and snapped a picture of it, clearly preparing to send it to Jason. So the current Boy Wonder can show Bruce. Hey, maybe Bruce can use it to finally ask out Hal, Dick wasn’t the only one who noticed the Dark Knight’s gaze was almost always on the Green Lantern’s. In addition to that, Bruce actively goes out of his way to question Hal about his knowledge of the planets near Oa’s.

 

Some people see it as a comrade asking another for information, but Dick Grayson knew, that was how Bruce flirted.

 

Finally, the day has come, they all gotten a last-time debriefing from Black Canary and actually Batman in the flesh.  The team spent time sparring in the training room, eventually gravitating towards their rooms for the rest of the afternoon. 

 

At exactly midnight, they all met near the zeta tube, each one dress in their proper attire. Earlier they had clarified with each other who was wearing what, with surprisingly little to no fuss from Wally, Connor or Artemis. Mostly the clone who was still against the entire idea in the first place. Dick made a mental note to investigate this further, Connor didn’t just  _ agree  _ to things just like that. Hell, when they all decided to date each other, the clone was at first against the idea due to what he has learned in CADMUS. 

 

The name of the dreaded lab left a bitter taste in the Nightwing’s mouth, the place where Connor was born and experimented on. The very same place that Connor had suffered at the hands of the Light, making him their weapon of destruction against the League. The clone never spoke of his time in CADMUS, claiming that he was in his pod the entire time. Dick had frowned at that, but let it go knowing full well that Connor will lash out, rather than talk about it.

 

But that doesn’t mean they all don’t see when the clone flinches away from forceful grabs, or how he shuts himself off for a second every time they all link up telepathically.

 

“Dick, are you ready to go?”

 

He snapped out of his train of thought and looked down at his outfit. A black sleeveless vest with black leather pants to match. His hair was slicked back, and he wore his shades from when he was 13.

 

“I’m ready, feeling the aster.”

 

The mission is a go.


	2. Awkwardness and Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team has started their undercover mission!
> 
> Of course, as time goes on, they will all start coming to realizations about themselves and their personal kinks
> 
> Starting with Connor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my dudes!
> 
> Welcome to the second chapter! I actually wrote this all today during underclassmen testing, so I'm happy to post this today. I hope you enjoy this!
> 
> Trigger warning for implied mental abuse. It is mild but I want to warn y'all about it

This mission was going to be a complete and utter  **_disaster_ ** .

 

Heavy on the dis.

 

Or, at least that is how Connor saw it turning out. Since his escape from CADMUS, he has been on may undercover missions. Some, the majority of the time were very successful, while there were others that fell into the “shitstorm” category. The clone has yet to see which category this mission will fall into.

 

Speaking of said mission, Connor wasn’t sure what to think about. Or his outfit for that matter. He was dressed in a simple white tank top with black skinny jeans and combat boots. Simple enough, along with a black collar connected to a leash that Zatanna held in her hands. The clone wasn’t sure how he felt about BDSM in general. Sure, Artemis and M’Gann took him to see  _ Fifty Shades of Grey _ (Artemis was there only to make fun of the movie). From what he learned in his pod from the genomes, intercourse and the act of engaging in sexual acts were very much what Wally constantly calls vanilla. While researching with everyone and privately, he found himself blushing more than once.

 

Not from shame or embarrassment, mind you. He could assume was more of shock value, even though he was dating more than one person so there was shock value in that of itself. But when researching and viewing different poses, some videos demonstrating some of the techniques, something inside Connor stirred, but he couldn’t place what it was though.  

 

The thought of sex wasn’t something that was  _ “taboo” _ to the clone. He and his lovers had sex multiple times before, it was...well vanilla.

 

_ Connor? Are you okay? _

 

The clone stiffens at the voice of M’Gann in his head, and he gave her a telepathic thumbs up before closing his mind off to her. He felt her sadness wash over him but ignored it. Connor swallowed and closed his eyes for a moment to keep himself from drowning in bad memories.

 

Now wasn’t the time to revisit the past, he had a mission to do.

 

Everyone entered after checking in with the bouncers. Connor expected to see a dungeon-like area with chains, whips and other sharp objects. He was very, very, very wrong.

 

It was fucking  _ luxurious _ .

 

The club was similar to a typical stripper club but so much more beautiful. The clone was in awe of the entire thing. The aesthetic was black with a blood crimson red, with black marble floors and fur rugs. In addition, there were black leather couches for a lounge area and a dance floor, glowing with LED lights. 

 

As for the BDSM part of it, there were doors painted red with labels titled, “Party” and “Couples”. With other doors labeled, “Party with Views” and “Couple with Views” Zatanna was next to him and noticed his confusion about the two.

 

“Those are for people who enjoy strangers watching them have sex with their partner or multiple partners. Sometimes they are used for when couples want to have a stranger join them for a scene. It really depends on the individual and what they are into really.

 

Okay, that’s a good thing. Connor wasn’t still so sure about it though, Zatanna must have recognized it before speaking to him again. 

 

“We don’t have to go in if you don’t want to love. Today is more of an exploration of the place, getting to know-”

 

“I know how undercover missions work!” Connor snapped at her, immediately feeling guilty seeing her face fell. He excused himself quickly and vanished into the crowd, which wasn’t hard, the majority of people wore black or a dark cloth so it was easy to blend in. At least for today, there was going to be another event soon. The clone found an empty table and slide into the booth, quietly observing the other club’s patrons. No one bothered to give him a second glance for a while, and the people who did make eye contact with him were giving him lustful gazes. Most were harmless enough and some of the patrons were hot enough for Connor to stare at for more than ten seconds.

 

The clone sighed and looked down at the tabletop before he felt someone slide into the booth across from him. Connor looked up to see M’Gann smiling at him. He gave her a quick smile before it turned into a frown and he once again stared at the people going past.

 

“Connor...are you okay?”

 

“..I’m fine.”

 

That was a blatant lie, but M’Gann seemed to buy it. Instead, she distracted him by pointing out possible targets, who was fairly attractive and who was not. Like they were actually teenagers, instead of heroes undercover on a mission. It was quite comforting.

 

Connor felt M’Gann pet his hair and he couldn’t help but purr lightly at the touch. Sounds and sensations slowly faded around him as the clone focused his attention on the female alien petting his hair. 

 

**_“Good boy.”_ **

 

Connor let out a loud whine before he froze, the headspace he was in faded immediately. The clone shrugged M’Gann hand off of him and mumbled an excuse before slipping back into the crowd. He found a corner away from everyone and went there to think about what the fuck happened. Connor shuddered and closed his eyes, 

 

What the fuck is  _ happening _ to him?

 

Every one of his lovers has petted his hair, but this thing it was like he craved that slight attention. The clone got attention from the ones he loved and that was enough.

 

Is it? A voice in his head giggled. Not everyone pays attention to you, you attention whore.

 

_ Shut up… _

 

“Connor?”

 

The clone mentally sighed and look up seeing Dick, his blue eyes filled with concern. “You okay darling?”

 

Connor shrugged, “I’m fine. Why?”

 

Dick gestured back to the crowd, in the general direction of where M’Gann was at, “What happened? M’Gann said that you freaked out about something she said.”

 

“Nothing happened. I’m fine.”

 

The former Boy Wonder frowned at that statement, “You and I both know that isn’t true. Come on Connor. What is wrong?”

 

Connor attempted to shrug Dick off, but the Nightwing growled and pushed the clone into the wall, his hands pinned above his head. 

 

“What has been going on with you lately? You have been shutting yourself out today. Are you uncomfortable with the mission, because I can put you on surveillance back in in the mountain if you-”

 

Connor shook his head, “It’s not that.”

 

Dick tilted his head, “Connor, babe, I want to understand, what’s bothering you?” The clone turned his head away and blushed at the memory. It was...embarrassing for him to say what happened out loud. But he didn’t want to worry Dick about it, because he refused to say, Dick will leave it alone but he will be close to the clone the entire time. Dick wouldn’t focus on the mission and as much as Connor enjoys having the attention of Dick, he didn’t want the other male to lose focus.

 

“Um...M’Gann called me a ‘good boy’...”

 

Connor turned bright red, just saying those words make him flustered. In addition to blood rushing down to his cock making it harden. Dick pressed against the clone and then looked down, before looking up and smirking at Connor.

 

“So being called a good boy makes you hard, baby boy?” Dick cooed, nuzzling the clone’s neck. Connor shivered but nodded his head, the fog from before was coming back. 

 

“Fuck…”

 

Dick growled and kissed Connor hard, his grip tighten around the clone’s arms. Connor let out a small groan, moving his hips to grind against Dick’s crotch. The former Boy Wonder hummed, before releasing Connor’s hands and pick up the clone easily, slamming him back against the wall. The clone panted and looked at Dick, who gave him a questioning look. 

 

They can deal with the mission later. 

 

Right now, Connor wanted some action.

 

“Dick...please…”

 

Dick chuckled and pressed his lips against his neck, trailing kissing against it. Connor whined, his hand reach up to grab Dick’s hair and gently pulled. The other soon pulled away and pouted at the clone’s neck.

 

Damn, he forgot that Connor couldn’t receive hickeys or bite marks. A damn shame, but he could make Connor completely wrecked. 

 

“Such a good boy for my Connor, my sweet boy.” As he spoke one his hands reached out to squeeze one of Connor’s pecs. The clone let out a loud moan and shuddered, his movements made him grind against Dick.

 

“Dick…”

 

Dick purred and pressed a kiss to his lips, “Good boy, you’re precious Connor. Precious to me, Zatanna, Wally, and everyone else. I care baby boy, I really do care about you okay?”

 

Gods, Dick was such a big romantic sap. But the praises made Connor’s heart flutter.

  
  


“I love you, Connor.”

 

“I love you too...can you kiss me?” The clone’s voice was uncertain and he squirmed in Dick’s arms, his legs wrapped around the male’s waist. Connor wasn’t sure if Dick could even hold him for this long. He was almost pure muscle with some fat, due to M’gann cooking sprees when she is nervous or stressed.

 

Dick snickered, before looking around at the crowd. They were in a mostly secluded area, not many people were around. Most were focused on their own things, one couple was busy talking while another was busy feeling up each other on one of the tables.

 

“Baby boy, I can do so much more than that.”

 

Connor heard a challenge, and purposefully let out a whine, “Then do it.”

 

“Your wish is my command.”

 

‘Is Connor okay?’

 

‘Yeah, he is okay M’gann. I think he found out that he has a praise kink and reacted negatively to it. I’m going to be busy with him for a while, you and the others are the focus on intel alright?’

 

‘Okay..enjoy yourself.’

 

‘M’Gann love, are you alright?’

 

‘I’m fine. Enjoy yourselves!’

 

The telepathic conversation ended with M’Gann leaving his mind, her tone seemed...off. Dick shook his head, a lot has happened in the last 3 hours. She was probably stressed…\

 

Wait, no...maybe she was jealous? Or maybe she was a bit upset that Connor didn’t react negatively to him…

 

“Dick…”

 

Connor’s moan of his name cut him off from his thought process. He will talk to M’Gann later, right now...he had a clone to wreck completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Comment and Kudos


	3. More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M'Gann feels bitter and feelings are talked about.
> 
> Connor doesn't know how to process his own feelings and proceeds to lie to everyone he cares about
> 
> Yeah, that will not backfire in his face at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Yes, I am writing DC fics again, don't look surprised XD
> 
> Anyways in the process of writing this chapter, I realized that this entire fic turned into a Connor Kent centric fic
> 
> And I am OKAY with that.
> 
> Enjoy!

Watching Dick and Connor make out in the nearest corner near her made M’gann realized two things. One, Dick is stronger than she or anyone suspected him to be, given the fact he could easily pick up the clone of Superman with little to no struggle. That is a feat that deserves an award in its own right. Second, Connor still hasn’t fully trusted her. M’Gann felt a bitter taste in her mouth when she repeated that sentence in her head. Seeing Connor’s reaction to her and his reaction towards Dick proved that. Why Connor doesn’t trust her still? She doesn’t have a damn clue.

 

She can't really blame him for it, no one knew the extent of experimentations or torture that Connor had gone through under CADMUS. M’Gann only wishes that the clone would speak up about it but alas that will not happen any time soon. 

 

M’Gann frowned a facial feature that was something that was out of character for her. Her hands curled into fists on the table, the cocktail she ordered earlier was neglected and the ice started to melt. She didn’t really care, the drink was too sweet for her taste buds anyways. She had attempted to befriend the clone far before they all became a couple. Connor and she have fought side by side in many missions, have hung out together by themselves, and are in the same relationship together. M’Gann knows that Dick found Connor before she met everyone else but..

 

That didn’t make the pain hurt any less.

 

The question loomed over her head like a dark cloud just as Artemis slid into her side of the booth with Wally coming in on the other side.

 

“Someone’s grumpy.”

 

M’Gann threw a glare at Artemis, “Am I supposed to be happy and bubbly all the time?”

 

Wally swiped at M’Gann’s drink and took a sip, “Sarcasm, I like it. Besides the point, you are allowed to be upset. We all have seen you upset but not to the point you are glaring at the back of DIck’s head like you want to shoot lasers out of your eyes.”

 

She blinked, “I was?” She didn’t notice. “Sorry, I’m just thinking.”

 

Artemis stole the drink from Wally’s hand, resulting in a splutter of protest from the redhead, “We all think M’Gann.” She looked over at Dick and Connor, continuing. “Dick and Connor are getting it on nicely. I didn’t think anyone could pick up Connor too. Besides Kaldur, and that’s on a good day. Make me want to try my luck in the training room one of these days.”

 

“Regardless,” Wally interrupted, “Let’s not change the subject, though that is wonderful jerk-off material. M’Gann why were you glaring at Dick and Connor?”

 

Artemis nodded, “We all promised that we would be honest with each other.” Wally nodded though he flinched a bit at the sentence. M’Gann noticed, but she didn’t say anything. At least not yet.

 

M’Gann was quiet, trying to figure out how to form her question.

 

“Does Connor trust me?”

 

There was silence and she immediately regretted saying it. Then Artemis leaned into her space working at her.

 

“Connor trusts you. Why would you believe otherwise?”

 

M’Gann fidgeted in her seat, “Well…”

 

She told them what transpired earlier and the reason Dick was now keen on turning Connor into a whimpering mess. 

 

“Oh, looks like Connor found out about his praise kink,” Wally commented.

 

“Praise kink?”

 

Artemis giggled and pressed a small kiss on M’Gann cheek, “It’s basically what it sounds like. When someone, gets off on being praised.”

 

Wally nodded, “Yeah, and with the way Superman treats Connor, it’s really not a surprise to me.”

 

M’Gann tilted her head, “But why did he react badly to me saying it?”

 

“Most likely he didn’t know how to react to himself reacting it. It’s Connor we are talking about, I suspected CADMUS haven’t told him anything about sex besides the basic, ‘dick in vagina’ type deal. They most likely told him that sex was meant for just procreation. Remember when he reacted when we all had sex for the first time?” Wally said, leaning back.

 

“Yes, I remember. He panicked correct?”

 

Artemis nodded, “Correct. Connor isn’t used to anything involving sex. He was meant to be a weapon, give him time and if he reacts badly to it, try to get him to see that it’s okay and there isn’t nothing wrong with him.”

 

Wally hummed and nodded, “Yeah, there are some people who can be repulsed by having a kink but having kink is something that is completely normal.”

 

Artemis giggled, “Another kink I think Connor is into, being submissive for any of us. That includes you too Baywatch.”

 

M’Gann laughed as Wally spluttered out a protest before mumbling about harsh girlfriends before leaving the table. 

 

“Kaldur wouldn’t make fun of me!”

 

Artemis snickered and leaned to the side to yell back at him, “Yeah, to your face!”

 

M’Gann giggled and leaned into Artemis’s body, letting the other girl put her arm around her. They both slowly forgot about the mission itself and focused on each other, talking and occasionally exchanged kisses with each other. Zatanna came over later and alerted them to two people on the list to research. 

 

“Kaldur and Wally are currently “talking” to them,” Zatanna said before giggling to herself. Artemis raised her eyebrow, questioning.

 

“One of the suspect, a female attempted to flirt with Wally and Kaldur obviously didn’t like, claiming that Wally was already taken.”

 

M’Gann snorted and tuck a bit of hair behind her ear, “Yeah, by all of us.” Zatanna giggled tossing her hair back from her shoulder. She slid into the booth and stole a sip of M’gann drink before gagging. 

 

“It's too sugary.”

 

Artemis shrugged and took the glass out of the magician's hand, “Well, I like it.”

 

Zatanna looked at her appalled “You, my dear, have weird taste buds.” Artemis opened her mouth to retort but held a finger to her ear. She listened for a moment before speaking again, 

 

“We can leave. Kaldur and Wally interrogated the first suspect and they confessed. Black Canary and Superman are already here.”

 

M’Gann out of the booth, “Alright. We’ll meet in the Cave?”

 

“Correct.”

 

+++

 

Connor didn't really feel that guilty about ditching everyone after their briefing for the minimal comfort of his own room. He doesn't really come here to sleep anymore, the team opting for staying in Zatanna’s room. She surprisingly had the bigger bed. The clone threw himself onto his bed, his hands covering his face as he turned on his side. 

 

He didn't have a clue what was happening to him. It wasn't another surprising modifications by Cadmus, he learned how to deal with those on his own. Connor hadn't told his lovers about them but they didn't need to know about it. It was his problem. 

 

But they were the  _ causes  _ of his current problems. Both M’Gann and Dick called him a good boy, his chest swelling with pride and most of the time arousal. The urge to be  _ good  _ for them was overwhelming. Then the others caught wind of this, now he heard it everywhere for the past week. Their mission was also completed, Dick and Zatanna wanted to have a meeting later in the week to discuss something. Connor didn't know if everyone else was in on the secret, but it felt like it. 

 

He sat up in a sitting position, his hands still covering his face. It was only a matter of time before Dick or Zatanna try to confront him about what was happening to him. He couldn't tell them, he had no idea what was happening and talking to them would most likely make his temper flare. Everything there was a ‘talk’ he would lose his temper with the pitying looks in his eyes. 

 

“Connor?”

 

He turned towards his door, a familiar fishnet-clad leg stepping forward. Dinah looked concerned for him as she made her way over to him but without the pitying gaze. He was her daily patient half of the time, the Black Canary helping him with his training and some of the new powers he has discovered. While she had disapproved of it, stating that it's best that his team knows, she agreed to keep it a secret. As much as it displeased her and her judgement.  

 

She didn't have to say anything before Connor opened his mouth to speak, “I feel dirty…”

 

“In what way?”

 

The clone just looked at his hands, “M’Gann, Dick, and everyone else….the first-night undercover M’Gann called me a good boy. I may have flipped but Dick calmed me down...now everyone is saying it.”

 

Dinah hummed, sitting sit to him on the bed, “Do you want them to stop?”

 

Connor shook his head frantically, “No! I don't, but I know why I react the way I do.” Dinah didn't say anything at first, her humming increased in volumes at she developed what she was going to say. It wasn't hard to figure out what Connor was going through.

 

“Connor, when you started researching BDSM, did you feel uncomfortable, or uncomfortable?”

 

He frowned, “You're saying the same word twice.”

 

“No, what I meant is you feel uncomfortable like you are not into it. Or do you feel uncomfortable because you feel like it suits you?”

 

Connor fell silent, not moving. He…has sex multiple times before but it felt bland at times. The clone wasn't complaining about it, it was something he picked up on after the tenth time. 

 

“I believe so…”

 

Dinah patted his cheek gently, “Congratulations then, you're into BDSM.”

 

“Isn't it's more of on the lines of just being kinky?”

 

“Being kinky and doing BDSM, that is was the line become blurry. It honestly depends on what other people considered it to be. For example, having a praise kink can be considered being kinky but being praise kink during a scene BDSM can be BDSM.”

 

“I see…”

 

The Black Canary stood up, looking down at him with a smile, “If you think you are a horrible person, Connor you're not. It's perfectly normal but I would suggest telling your team about how you feel.” She squeezed his shoulder before walking out of his room, just leaving him with his thoughts. Thoughts that didn’t help in the endgame. Connor never really learned how to process his thoughts, especially ones that involved feelings or emotions. The one emotion he felt kin to was anger.

 

That’s all he has known.

 

Sure, the team and Dinah were helping him to channel his anger and felt different emotions, but bad habits die hard. Or in the clone’s case, they don’t die, they just manifest into something different and frightening. Connor rubbed his temples, unwilling to deal with his thoughts at the moment, he needed to do something, anything else that didn’t involve processing his emotions. 

 

He headed out of his room, towards the training room with a plan in process to spend the next few hours pounding at a couple of punching bags. The Justice League installed a couple of self-repair ones for him and Kaldur to use since they both almost always pummel them to the ground. 

 

Mostly him, Kaldur barely uses them.

 

“Connor?”

 

He turned to look at Dick who just stepped out of his room, “Yeah?”

 

“Where are you going?”

 

The clone just gestured to a random direction, “Training room. Why is there a mission?”

 

The former Boy Wonder just shook his head, and walked up to him only to grab onto Connor’s hand, “I just haven’t seen you in all day? Is there something wrong?”

 

Technically, yes.

 

But Connor shook his head, “No, just a session with Black Canary that’s all. She still thinks that what happened during Failsafe was getting to me.” He hated lying to Dick, especially since the other male could just tell that he was lying to his face. Most of the time, Connor had gotten better at lying to others, not the best skill or habit to have but they were in the business of heroes. 

 

And heroes keep secrets.

 

“Alright, but if you want to talk about anything, just let me know okay? Plus, we have a movie night, tonight and you know how the girls get about one of us missing it.”

 

“I’ll remember.”

 

Connor leaned over to press a kiss on Dick’s forehead before leaving in the direction of the training room. If he could talk to Dick or anyone about his problems he would, but how does one talk about things that even they don’t understand?

 

Connor will figure everything out in his own.

 

It worked for him so far. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a Comment and Kudos, it is what helps me continue to write this fic!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter at Birdflash_Virus

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a Comment and Kudos!
> 
> Follow me on my Tumblr: viruscreates


End file.
